Precursor Basin
Precursor Basin was the third area where Jak and Daxter used the A-Grav Zoomer, besides a few Dark Eco Boxes there were no real dangers thus making it more one of the relaxing areas. It was home to an immense Precursor building, and various other structures of Precursor origin. It also housed a family of Lightning Moles, which were scared out of their home by Winged Devils (Flying Lurkers). Defeating them nets you a Cell. If you return the Lightning Moles home, the Geologist will give you another Power Cell. You also receive one if you defeated the Deadman's Gorge time record from the Gambler. Finally there are two more races, using colored rings. It seems this Basin was probably destroyed by the Metal Heads as it is not seen in the New World or quite possibly the Southern Haven Forest or Mountain Temple due to the many Precursor technologies. Geography The precursor basin is a river basin dominated by a huge precursor building that appears to be sinking into the basin, it is surrounded by lakes and various other smaller precursor buildings. It is split in to two main sections, the area where the lightning moles are running around and the area that has the infected plants, both areas contain two winged devils Due to the rough terrain and size of the area the A-Grav Zoomer is used here, which really helps to get to the higher areas. A notable feature is a race course called the dead mans gorge. The local wildlife are lightning moles. Infected Plants These plants were infected by an unknown Dark Eco source. They mutated in such a way that they eventually would grow back in a few seconds when removed. It appears the Dark Eco doesn't really have a big leak, as it would quickly cover the entire area if it would. The infected plants can only be removed by the use of Green Eco, which strangely enough has rather odd effects when combined with Dark Eco. In the case of nature, it cured the plants for a little while allowing Jak and Daxter to remove them all before they would grow back again. One all the plants were removed a large beautiful flower would sprout and reveal a Power Cell. It is possible that the large amounts of Green Eco allowed it to grow so large so quickly. Precursor Artifacts The Precursor Basin contained an immense building and many different types of small structures and lights. In Deadman's Gorge you can find several moving pillars (horizontal) that seem to be pumping something (water or Dark Eco?). It is unknown why, or what purpose the Basin has, as there doesn't really appear to be anything important in the area. It might be possible that it is actually an original Precursor home, the various smaller pods serving as rooms and the larger structure perhaps as the main room, or something else such as an observatory. Collectibles Power Cells * Herd the moles into their hole * Catch the flying lurkers * Beat record time on the gorge * Get the power cell over the lake * Cure dark-eco-infected plants * Navigate the purple precursor rings * Navigate the blue precursor rings * Free seven scout flies Scout Flies * Enter the basin via the Zoomer way. The first Scout Fly is hidden behind the first round structure that's driven into the ground. It's the first structure you come to. * In the first area of the basin, there is a purple ring located at the top of an overpass. Behind it is the second Scout Fly trapped in its crate. What I mean by first area is that the basin is composed of two different areas. You can access the other areas by going through vestibules, or short tunnels. To make things easier for you: first area = moles; second area = Dark Eco plants. * After collecting the second Scout Fly, follow the trail of Precursor Orbs down a ramp and over the overpass. You will be led to the third Scout Fly with no problems. * In the second area, head up the grassy ramp to come to a donut-shaped land mass with a hole in the middle. On the right side of this "donut" is the Scout Fly. * On the same level as the fourth one. Follow the trail of Precursor Orbs on the path and leap from ledge to ledge. After leaping off the second ledge, you'll see a Precursor building off to your left. The fifth scout fly can be found in the small area behind it. * The sixth scout fly can be found just underneath the fourth one, under the "donut". * The last Scout Fly is found on the last verdant land mass before the Power Cell hanging over the lake in the second area. You must do a lot of ledge-hopping to get to it, which is pretty frustrating. Precursor Orbs Glitches * Failing Deadman's Gorge, then talking to the Gambler will glitch the mission, thus you won't gain a Power Cell. Category:The Precursor Legacy locations